Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a high voltage battery in vehicle to ensure the stability of battery control via the corresponding control logic based on the failure of a temperature sensor, when the temperature sensor of the high voltage battery in vehicle fails.
Description of the Prior Art
In the control of the high battery of an environment-friendly vehicle (e.g., an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, etc.), the current, voltage, and temperature measurements are significant when SOC (State Of Charge) calculation, output limit, diagnosis function, etc. are performed. by selecting the position of a temperature sensor by the condition capable of representing the battery temperature, the number of sensors is minimized and thus the effect of the cost reduction can be obtained.
However, according to the minimization of the number of the temperature sensor, when a particular sensor fails, in the control the battery system in which the characteristic is different based on the temperature condition, a significant influence may be caused on the control of the battery system, such as the acceleration of battery degradation based on an error of the SOC calculation and an error of output limit, the impossibility of the limit for the charging rate and the like. Additionally, when the failure of a high voltage battery occurs, due to an abnormal control of the battery, dangers for the acceleration of battery degradation and over-charging and over-discharging may exist, and to minimize such danger using multiple temperature sensors, production costs may increase.